Suzuna Knew it Now
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Suzuna pergi ke rumah Mamori, saat di kamar Suzuna menemukan diary mamori.. apa ya isi diary tsb? adegan HirumaMamo sedikit ....


**Suzuna Knew it Now!!**

**By Riikun**

Hari ini aku, Taki Suzuna akan pergi bermain ke rumah manajer Amefuto Deimon, Anezaki Mamori. Saking semangatnya, aku berlari betu cepat dengan sepatu rodaku menuju tempatnya. Tak kusangka aku telah berada di depan rumahnya, tanpa menyadari betapa cepatnya aku berlari mungkit hitungan menitpun dapat -tama aku menhhela nafas yang panjang, kemudian aku berjalan masuk menuju pintu utama. Setelah berada di depan pintu, aku menekan tobol bel yang tersedia.

**Ting-Tong**

"Siapa?" tanya yang berada di dalam rumah.

"Aku temannya Mamo-nee~~" jawabku ceria.

"Oh… silahkan masuk" kata seorang wanita yang sudah tua sembari membukakan pintu untukku.

"Selamat sore, tante" ucapku memberi salam pada wanita tua itu yang tak lain ibunya Mamori.

"Sore," balas sapa Ibu Mamori. " Mamori ada di kamar, kamu langsung kesana saja." Lanjutnya seakan memberi komando.

"Hai.." aku pun berjalan pelan meninggalkan ibu Mamori.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Mamori.

**Tok Tok**

Suara aku mengetuk pintu pelan. Tapi karena tidak dibuka-buka setelah 3 kali ku ketok. Tanpa ragu aku masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

**Klek**

"Ya~ Mamo-nee, aku masuk ya!!" kataku dengan kepala yang baru saja melewati pintu.

"zzzzzzz"

**Blam**

Aku menutp pintu dengan sangat-sangat pelan ketika mendengar dengkuran lembut yang membalas perkataanku. Karena heran aku menatap sekitar, dan menemukan Mamori yang sedang tertidur pulas di meja belajarnya.

"_Kok bisa sih, tidur di meja kayak gitu??_" tanya batinku sembari berjalan cepat menuju meja belajar.

Aku yang melihat wajah Mamori tidur sebegitu pulasnya, jadi tidak enak membangunkannya. Alhasil, aku mencari benda menarik yang ditaruh dimejanya. Dan aku menemukan benda menarik itu, yaitu: sebuah book sketch yang di depannya ditulis sangat besar "DIARY". Aku memunculkan seringai yang lebar, lalu mulai membuka buku sketch tersebut.

"_Hm.. Hm__**" **_aku melihat tulisan yang begitu mulus dan gambar yang begitu ancur di dalam buku tersebut. Bukan maksud menghina tapi memang ancur aku nggak bisa bohong dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku terus mencari-cari info yang bagus agar dapat ku berikan ke You-nii. Halaman demi halaman pun terlewati, tami semua halaman itu membuatku ngantuk. Tapi tidak ketika aku menemukan gambar yang baik karena Cuma gambar itu yang paling bagus.

"AH!!" kataku melihat gambar tersebut.

Gara-gara terlalu kaget, aku langsung menutup buku diary itu.

"_Dasar Mamo-nee, nggak mau ngaku sama perasaan sendiri_" sindirku dalam hati. "_Walaupun gambarnya jelek, tapi 'kan lebih asyik kalo dilakukan saja sama orangnya_" lanjutku.

Aku menarik nafas pelan, setelah itu membuangnya. Aku meletakkan buku diary itu pada tempat asalnya sembari menatap wajah Mamori yang tertidur itu. "Manisnya" kataku entah sindiran entah pujian, Lalu membuat senyum lembut di bibirku.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu, bermaksud meninggalkan keasyikan tidur Mamori.

**Klek**

"Mimpi indah, Mamo-nee!!" ucapku sebelum menutup pintu.

**Blam**

Setelah berpamitan pada orang tua Mamori, aku pulang dengan senyum yang lebar, bunga-bunga di sekelilingku, serta kelelawar kecil (??). Semua itu membuktikan betapa bahagianya aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentang perasaan Mamo-nee terhadap You-nii, dan ini kabar akan segera diketahui Sena.

**The End**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

~Di kamar Mamori~

"…Hiruma-kun, Suzuna-chan udah pergi tuh kamu bisa keluar sekarang" kata Mamori ayng ternyata cuma akting tidur.

"Cih, ngapain cheer sialan itu datang ke sini sih" keluh Hiruma keluar dari kolong tempat tidur . "Dia tuh ganggu kegiatan kita selama 1 jam 2 menit 47 detik tau" lanjutnya jengkel.

"Gomen, habis Suzuna-chan sendiri mendadak telepon dan bilang ingin kesini" jelas Mamori sembarii duduk di tempat tidur dimana Hiruma duduk.

"Dikamusku tak ada yang namanya menerima ucapan maaf" kata Hiruma. "Mungkin aku dapat memaafkanmu jika kamu mau melakukan sesuatu untuku" lanjut Hiruma dengan seringai.

"Seperti?" tanya Mamori mencoba polos.

"Ini" Hiruma meletakkan bibirnya ke bibir Mamori.

Otomatis Mamori diam dan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam Ciuman tersebut. Setelah 2 menit mereka berciuman, Hiruma melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Puas kau?" tanya Mamori dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Tentusaja tidak, manajer sialan" jawab Hiruma melebarkan seringainya. "Aku mau kau melakukannya setiap, saat pagi hari, saat istirahat, saat selesai kegiatan klub, dan…"

"Dan apa?"

"Bilang padaku saat mau tidur 'I Love You, Youichi'."

"..dasar.." ucap Mamori tersenyum.

Tanpa diketahui Mamori, suzuna menempelkan super mini camera di pinggir meja belajar Mamori. Hiruma sih sudah tau tapi diam saja.

~Di tempat Suzuna (Club House Amefuto Deimon Devil Bat)~

"Khi khi khi" kikih Suzuna. "Kalian lihat itu kan" lanjutnya menuju ke anggota Deimon yang cengo melihat apa yang ada di layar laptop VAIO.

"Ini sungguh" ucap Juumonji.

"Tak dapat" lanjut Kuroki.

"Dipercaya…!!" lanjut Togano.

"Bilang itu bukan Hiruma, iya kan? Iya kan?" tanya Kurita.

"Fu-fugoh" lanjut Komosubi.

"Tapi itu betulan Hiruma" ucap Yukimitsu.

"Eeeeeeh?? Kenapa Yuki-san?" tanya Sena.

"Hanya Hiruma yang dari siang sudah menghilang" jelas Yukimitsu.

"Haah, kalian ini bicara apa sih?? Udah jelas itu Hiruma" gabung Musashi yang langsung dipelototi / ditatap teman-temannya.

"Kenapa Musashan bicara seperti itu?" tanya Suzuna sengaja.

"Memang kalian belum tau?"tanya Musashi yang lalu dijawab dengan anggukan tem-temannya minus Suzuna. "Mereka udah jadian sejak lama kok"

Semua anggota deimon langsung sweatdropped, tapi ada juga yang pingsan, sampai mati gara-gara patah hati (baca: Monta).

"Ya~ udah berapa lama mereka jadian?" tanya Suzuna paling semangat.

"Kurang lebih 7 tahun sekarang"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?"

"Tapi jika kalian menanyakan hal ini pun nggak ada gunanya, apa lagi jika kalian ingin memisahkan mereka sifat tularan Hiruma yang ada pada diri Mamori akan keluar dan membantai kalian" jelas Musashi. " Ya info cukup sampai disitu, aku harus pergi, ja-ne" lanjut Musashi lalu lenyap ralat hilang, meninggalkan temn-temannya yang sudah pergi ke neraka jahanan kecuali Suzuna yang kesurga (???).

**The End**

* * *

Rii: Ini ide ketemu saat mengoprek-oprek book sketch ku yang sudah lama dan ketemulah ceritanya dalam bentuk doujinshi, memang agak beda sih hanya sejalur. Ohya, ada yang bisa nebak nggak gambar bagus yang ditemukan Suzuna? Nanti ada hadiahnya berupa ucapan "SELAMAT ANDA BENAR?!".

Kyu: Oi, Rii.!!

Rii: Apa, Nee-chan?

Kyu: Udah jangan basa-basi cepat bantuin aku di fic ini, inpirasiku baru saja lenyap.

Rii: He'eh, otw readers yang nggak punya member di ffn, bukan teman fb saya, silahkan cantumkan e-mail anda agar saya dapat membalas review kalian, yang fbnya teman saya silahkan tulis nickname anda.

Kyu: Oi!! Buruan!!

Rii: baik-baik X'O.. See you again XP


End file.
